The new Rider
by ChrystalDragons33
Summary: WEE! My first ficcy! Please be nice. A girl and Dragon have managed to stay unknown to Galbatorix.But when Eragon discovers her a whole new adventure begins(full summary inside)
1. A new Rider

Ok this is my first fanfic so be nice please! ok so the story goes-A Rider has been overlooked by the Empire and Varden completely. New to the world of Dragons and magic, a new adventure begins!

This story takes place after Eragon but Murtagh,Arya, and the others are safe and not taken by Urgals.

Starring(dun dun dun lol) Eragon,Arya,Sapphira,Murtagh and the whole crew!

Eragon:WOOT!

lol ok on with the story!

Chapter One

It was a silent evening as the sun began to set over the horizon. Only a single figure obscurred the scene of pink and purple clouds. A girl rode on the back of a black Dragon. She gripped his crimson neck spike as he soared towards the ground landing with a muffled thwump. She slid from his saddle which seemed slightly too large. She surveyed the area and said "This will do."

The Dragon snorted in response.'Good, my wings are tired.'He added and followed her to a clearing. After starting a fire and fixing a small dinner the girl said "How far do you tink we have traveled?" 'At most...twelve leagues.' The girl sighed and hid her face in her hands in frustration."That was too close..." She stated as she remembered what had happened just that morning.

Flash Back

A bright red sun rose over the mountains as a Dragons roar pierced the silence. A girl with black and red hair woke with a start. A hulking creature stood, weapon in hand, only six yards away. It let out a loud cry as more came into view. They rushed at the girl as she tried to reach the Dragon. There were seven Urgals ready to attack but stopped three feet away. The girl yelled "What do you want from me!" The Urgal that attacked first spoke up."You are a Rider! Our master would be very pleased if you were to be brought back to him." The girl seemed confused at the statement but did not want to sit and ask questions. She dashed to her Dragon and leaped on his back.. "Miokko! Fly!"(Mee-oh-koh I like this name ok?) Miokko dug his powerful legs into the earth and launched into the sky. A volley of black arrows wizzed past. Most bounced off Miokkos hard scales but four managed to punchur his thin wings. The girl turned in the saddle and raised her left hand. "Kein heir!" (Ok I made that up It means 'Icy Wind') A blue/silver blast of mist soared out of her hand and struck the Urgals; freezing them where they stood. The Rider and Miokko took flight into the sky.

End Flash Back

'Miokko...'

'Yes?'

'Who-..what do you think they were and why were they after us?'

'...I do not know.'

The girl signed and leaned heavily on Miokko. 'Im too tired to think about it and you flew nearly all day. We need rest.Lets sleep then think about it later...' She was already half asleep.

'Agreed.' Miokko curled his nesk and tail around her and said 'Sleep well Akira'

HAH! I bet you thought you wouldnt learn her name! Well please review ! And I will try to use real words from the acient language but I like to come up with a few,Ok thanks for reading!


	2. Dragon games and introductions

Ok chappy two is up! Im sick and stayin home so I should be able to write a lot.

Ok so did ya like my story? huh huh? Did ya? Ok enough talkin enjoy chapter two!

Chapter Two

Akira woke up and carefully got unwound with Miokko. She smiled at his sleeping form as she walked toward the sound of running water. She drunk a handful then washed her face. After gazing at the running water for awhile she got bored and decided to take a walk. 'Miokko will be fine...'. She came to a clearing and the hair on her neck raised on end as her left palm itched. She dashed behind a tree and contacted Miokko. It took a minute for him to understand due to drouziness but he took off in search of the clearing she was at. Akira peered from behind the tree and gasped. A dragon, not much smaller than Miokko, Was five feet away. She was stunned but forced her legs to move. As she stepped a way her foot snapped a twig and the Dragons head whipped around. She froze. Their eyes locked and the Dragon's narrowed on the Akira. 'Miokko! Hurry!' She felt his wing speed increase. The Dragon began to approch her but Miokko landed in front of her and let out a roar as his tail lashed over haed. The blue Dragon stepped back and growled. Miokko was about to swipe her with a paw when a boy came running through the trees. "Saphira! What's." He stopped midsentence at the second Dragon. He finally snapped back to reality and jumped on Saphira. 'Saphira! What's going on?' 'This Dragon is thrashing and trying to attack!' She said as if it were the most obvious thing. 'Well don't hurt it!'.'Of course.' Miokko was about to lunge at Saphira when Akira leaped on his back."Miokko! Calm yourself! They don't mean us harm!" Miokko stopped his attack and lowered his tail, but he kept his eyes locked in a watchful glare on Saphira. Both Riders stared in silence for a moment when Akira finally spoke up. "I'm sorry for the trouble Miokko has caused. We mean no harm to you or your Dragon."Eragon, who was still stunned by the second Dragon, slid from Saphira. He said

"What is your name?" "...Akira. And this,"She motioned to Miokko. "Is Miokko."Miokko dipped his head slightly."Who are you?""Eragon."Saphira snorted."And this is Saphira."He touched her leg. Saphira said, 'Are they trustworthy?' 'Yes. Akiras mind was quite simple to enter. She is no threat.' Akira was disturbed by the sudden quietness and got off Miokko and stood by him. Eragon turned to them and said "I have never seen another Dragon before." 'I thought Galbatorix had all of them!' "Me niether..." She said slightly spaced out as she gazed at Saphira. 'Eragon.' 'Yes.' 'This is a Rider. Which means Galbatorix will want her. We should keeep her with us at all times. She seems inexpierienced in the world of Riders and Dragons.' 'Your right.' "Akira. We would liek for you to stay with us for awhile. My friends would like to meet you too." 'More Dragons?' Akira thought. 'What do you think Miokko?' 'They seem honest, but if they try anything I'll tear them apart!' Akira turned to Eragon,"We will come with you." Eragon hoisted himself in Saphiras saddle ans said with a smile, "Good. Follow us." Saphira launched from the ground and soared toward the sky, Miokko only feet behind. As they flew through the morning clouds Saphira noticed how Miokko kept watch over her and Eragon and decided to tease him. She slowed where they were only feet apart and did a spiral all of the sudden and went below and behind them. Eragon seemed somewhat amused and Akira was giggling at Miokkos confusing look. He snorted a puff of smoke. 'That is not funny.' Akira only laughed harder. He turned around in the air and did a back flip, soaring under Saphira and around her side. Their game lasted for a short while longer but Eragon stopped them and said, "We are here. Land in that clearing." 'How will the others react to Akira?' Eragon had already contacted Arya and explained about them. 'I'm not sure.' Eragon landed in a small field and Arya and Murtagh were waiting for them. Both gazing at the second Dragon and Rider. Eragon got off Saphira and walked over to them, Akira following. "Arya, Murtagh, this is Akira and Miokko."

Ok thats it for now. Pleas R&R. If you think my chappies need to be longer tell me please. Ok on to chappy two!


	3. Tactics and Tales

Ok thank you Serinic Griffin (I think I spelled that wrong srry) Ok ppl who keep scannin by this shity eyes I'm the voice in ur head that sez 'reeeaaddd meeee...' ok just kiddin I'm kinda hyper and I cant do any thing cuzz im sick so please read & reveiw

Chapter Three

Akira walked up and smiled slightly and said, "Hi..". Murtaugh answered. "Hello, nice to meet you." Arya was looking at Miokko. "How did you come upon this Dragon?" She asked without tearing her eyes from him. Akira took a minute to answer. "I found this egg one day and decided to keep it.I had no idea what it was at the time. I've been with Miokko for about seven months." She laid a hand on his side. He snorted in response, letting out a cloud of smoke. They talked for a while longer.

At midday Eragon decided to fly with Saphira. As he climbed to her back he asked, "Akira, want to come?" Akira nodded and sat on Miokkos back, gripping his neck spike as he flew upwards toward Saphira and Eragon. They continued to fly up and finally leveled off when everything below were merely specks. Saphira flew closer to Miokko and Eragon said, "How good is Miokko in battle?""We have never fought in the sky before but Miokko knows some airial moves." "Well now would be a perfect time to practice some basic tactics." Akira and Miokko agreed and Saphira flew twenty feet ahead of them and turned to face them. Eragon asked what they would do in certain predicaments and showed them ways to evade arrows. After many examples and tests Miokko was tired, along with Saphira. They decided to land on a rock face and rest.

Once they landed Eragon asked Akira, "How good are you with magic?" Akira answered, "Not very. I only know some words and I often have trouble summoning magic..." She looked at her hands. "Well I could teach you some words and Arya and I will teach you how to use magic. There are strict rules and limitations that vary for all Riders and Dragons." Saphira looked at him from the tree she rested under and started laughing in her unique way. 'What's wrong with you?' 'Nothing. You're just starting to sound like Brom.' A slight pang of sorrow hit Eragon but he brushed it aside and turned to Akira.. "We should head back to camp."

When they got back Murtagh had already cooked dinner.They ate and talked about recent events and Akira told stories of her and Miokko. She continued a story while laughing. "So then, the man jumped up and and tried to run away but ran straight into Miokko. He was so scared he peed his pants and fainted. We had to leave after that though." Eragon finished his bowl of rabbit and mushroom soup.(ooh that sounds appitizing...) He wiped his mouth and said, "We should continue towards Ilia Feon tomorrow." (thats in the book)They had left Farthen Dur two weeks ago ango and were trying to reach Ellesmera to continue Eragons training. Arya spoke up, "Yes, we should. And Akira will need to go to Ellesmera with us." Akira looked up with a confused look. "I need to go where." "Ellesmera.."She answered flatly. "You are a Rider and in danger of Galbatorix finding you. You will be trained at Ellesmera." "Why would King Galbatorix want me?" Everyone at the campsite were completely shocked. "How can you not know about Galbatorix and the Riders?" Murtaugh asked. "I...don't know. Should I. And why would he want me in the first place?"Eragon aanswered, "You are a Rider and Galbatorix will want to catch you because of that. When he learns of your presence he will have armys out to find you." Akira went pale. "W-what...?" "You need to stay with us at all times. A never let Miokko be seen; If he hasn't already." They spent most of the evening telling about Galbatorix and what happened with his Dragon and tales of the Riders. It was nearly 11:00 when they decided to go to bed. "We will talk tomorrow. Tonight we must rest." Arya said as she placed her bow by her blanket. Murtaugh yawned, "Agreed." Everyone headed to bed. Before she fell asleep Arya said to Eragon, "I need to talk with you in the morning." Eragon nodded and curled up with Saphira who purred lightly. 'Good night little one.'


End file.
